New Age
by masoliki1
Summary: after a heartbreaking loss, a hero must take the charge as new changes are beginning to happen along with many others a part of this. Do they have what it takes to survive in this new age? Big Crossover with some of my own OCs in the mix


Chapter 1

The end to new beginnings

Dark clouds covered the sky as rained poured down along with it as this was a day of sadness and mourning. People were gathered wearing nothing but black clothes that came with this event, people from relatives and friends came for the funeral of Maxwell Tennyson. His death came a complete shock and heartache but none more than two people who knew him best. One is a young man of 16 with brown hair and green eyes wearing a black suit his name is Ben Tennyson the hero known as ben 10. The death of his grandfather hit him the hardest as he remembered the day as it happened, there they were at plumbers' base going over an alert trying figure out who the enemy was as it was attacking the city and the base only to receive an explosion.

When ben came to, he woke up to find himself in the hospital bed right next to his cousin with his partner rook by his side and told him the news of the base and his grandfather's death. Ben still remembered how cried his heart and soul out from this tragedy along with his cousin and now here he is looking at the grave of their grandfather with these words on the stone:

Maxwell 'Max' Tennyson

1945 – 2016

"loving father, friend, and grandfather

may his life be one with the stars."

Ben starred at the gravestone and blinked many times hoping that this was a dream he wanted to wake up from but he knew this was real and felt like a failure for not saving his grandfather and the city which give Harangue a field day for saying how careless or irresponsible for the damages done. He sighed knowing getting angry wouldn't do any good especially this day that one of most people in his life is gone. He takes out a rose and places on his grave.

"Grandpa, I really can't believe this is happening I mean when rook told me what happened I thought it was a joke but when I saw you I now know…" he trailed off as tears were threatening to form but he quickly regained himself.

"But don't worry I'm not gonna mope around being depressed all the time just because your gone. Your teachings will always be with me in spirit and in the stars so, don't' worry too much okay I got Gwen, Kevin, Rook, and even Julie with me so I'll be fine grandpa, promise."

"Ben."

Ben turned to see three people one is a female at ben's age with short orange hair and green eyes, the second is a male a little older than ben with long black hair with an x-shaped scar on his chin, lastly is a taller humanoid with feline qualities. They are Gwen, Kevin, and Rook his teammates and confidants who from thick and thin.

Rook stepped forward "we're ready to go if you are partner."

Ben nodded "yeah I'm ready just saying my lasts goodbyes." he as looked at the tombstone one last time before walking up to his friends as they head to their vehicles. Ben was about to enter his car but then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see it was Gwen with a look of concern.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay." She said as the death of their grandfather hit her hard just as it hit Ben.

Ben smiled knowing that she was worried about him took her hand and gave it a reaffirm squeeze "don't worry Gwen I'm pretty done with mourning when I he died but now I'm gonna keep doing what I do best okay." He said with much reassurance to them as he still is the ben they knew best.

Gwen smiled. "well just take of yourself ben and if you need us don't hesitate to call."

Kevin came behind gwen with his fist up "yeah take it easy man."

"Yeah."

Ben and kevin bumped fist as best friends would. With that said, the couple went to their vehicles to head back to college while ben and Rook went to his prototruck.

They both stood in silence waiting for the other to say something else.

Rook spoke first "ben, for what it's worth I'm sorry for your loss." He said with such sincerity as he knew what his partner is going through.

Ben shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"it's alright pal, let's not focus on that and head to mister smoothies okay my treat."

Rook smiled and nodded as heard not the voice of ben who grieved from his grandfather's death but the ben is his since the day they met.

"Sure thing pal."

The Prototruck came to life as they drove off to their destination. Though this was a tragic loss, this was the first step in an age that will change not only the people but the world as well. This was the beginning of the New Age.


End file.
